True Love's Visions
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "One True Love" by iloveromance. Written as a surprise/thank you for all of her love and support. Daphne has followed her heart and found her true love with Niles. But she isn't the only one who can see what the future holds. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**This is a present for Andrea (iloveromance). She surprised me by writing an amazing sequel to one of my stories, so since then, I've been on a mission to return the favor. This is a thank-you for all of her love and encouragement of my stories. I don't know where I'd be without you! **Hugs** x a million!

Niles walked into Granville's and was suddenly caught in a flashback of the first time he'd come here. Roz had brought him here so that he could meet someone after finding out that Daphne was seeing someone. But, much to his horror, the man Daphne had found was practically Niles' long-lost twin. He remembered that Daphne's boyfriend, Rodney, had hit it off with Niles' girlfriend. He and Daphne had met here for a drink to console one another. Niles treasured the memory, because Daphne had finally said those three words he'd longed for since they met: I love you. She hadn't meant them the way he had, but she'd said them all the same.

Niles was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open once more. Before he even turned around, he knew it was Daphne. She made a beeline for him. Niles stood immediately and greeted her with a kiss.

Daphne smiled, but it didn't stay.

"Is something wrong?" Niles asked.

"No. I talked to Donny. Turns out he was having second thoughts, too. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it still hurts." Unexpected tears filled her eyes.

Niles put his arms around her. "Sh. I know rejection is never easy, no matter the circumstances. But none of that matters now, because I'm here. I'll do my best to make sure that you're never hurt again."

Daphne felt her spirits lift a bit. "Thank you." There was an awkward silence. Only then did Daphne notice what he was wearing. "Your handkerchief. It's blue." She remembered the vision she'd had last night of her soulmate wearing a red bow tie and a blue handkerchief.

Niles smiled. "Yes. A patient gave it to me this afternoon. I wasn't sure I liked the shade, but I must admit it's grown on me!"

"Me powers have never steered me wrong, you know. When I was in Manchester, before I came to the States, I think I saw the Space Needle in a vision, but I didn't know what it was. Once I found out it was in Seattle, I knew I had to come here."

"I'm so glad you did."

"Whenever I talk about me visions with your father or your brother, they look at me as if I've lost me mind. But I'm not crazy. I just don't know how to explain it."

Niles caressed her cheek. "You're definitely not crazy, and you don't have to explain a thing to me. I love you, psychic visions and all."

Daphne felt even lighter than before. It was another sign that Donny couldn't be the right man for her. He'd always rolled his eyes whenever she talked about her beliefs. She looked at the bar, and suddenly she decided she really didn't feel much like having a drink. This was a place for people who were looking for someone. But Daphne wasn't looking anymore, because she already knew where she belonged. "Let's get out of here."

Niles gulped the last of his drink. "All right. I'll take you anywhere you want." He knew deep in his heart that he meant it. A last-minute flight to Europe would not be out of the question.

"Let's just go for a drive. All I want is to be with you."

Moments later, the two were seated in Niles' Mercedes. They drove until they'd left Seattle altogether. Niles wasn't even sure exactly where he was headed. But suddenly he remembered a small, out-of-the-way beach he'd gone to as a child. He and Frasier had spent many summers there. Often they were the only family there. Niles drove until he reached the spot. Then, without saying a word, he turned into a parking spot. There in front of them were the waters of the Pacific. A magnificent sunset filled the sky with streaks of red and orange.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful!" Daphne could hardly believe her eyes.

Niles turned to her. "I have." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. All thoughts of Donny were erased from Daphne's mind once and for all. She kissed him back. For several moments, neither thought of anything except what they were feeling.

When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Daphne sighed contentedly. "Thank you. I don't know why me heart never saw that it was you. But I can feel it now, and I know that I'm exactly where I belong."

"As far as I'm concerned, all that matters is that we're together now. We have the whole rest of our lives to look forward to. I promise to give you all the happiness you deserve."

Daphne's eyes welled up with tears. "Will you promise me one more thing, Niles?"

He brushed a tear from her cheek. "Anything. Just name it."

"I want to come back here."

"I'd be glad to bring you here again tomorrow."

Daphne shook her head. "No, not tomorrow. I mean, we can if you want to. But I was thinking years from now. When we've got kids of our own. I want them to see this sunset."

Niles sighed. He had never put much faith in things like psychic visions. He preferred things that could be proven scientifically. But suddenly, as he looked into Daphne's eyes, he could see it. One day, they would return. They would share this place with their children, enjoying the romantic view as the kids fell asleep in the backseat. "I would love that." He could hardly wait for it to happen.

**The End**


End file.
